wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainer
Rainer is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #26 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, he is good at 791+ in skill. In Basketball, his skill is 641+ and his teammates are Marco and Tatsuaki. In Table Tennis, he is a Pro at level 1286+. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 30th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Rainer is an Expert Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 100 edits on "Wii Sports Resort" articles, for making 5 edits on Nintendo articles, for''' making 50 edits on "Miis that don't appear in Black Armor" articles', for '''making 1 edit on a "Half-Pro Miis" articles '''or for' making 250 edits on "Miis Who Love Black" articles.' * His Japanese name is 'Rainaa. * '''Rainer's level in all sports is above 630 and below 1300. * Rainer appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 13, 15, 16, 17, 19, and 20. * In both Table Tennis and Cycling, Asami is the 1st player to come after Rainer. Gallery RainerDACotQR.JPG|Rainer's QR Code Badge-70-1.png|Rainer's Badge Badge-78-2.png|Rainer's Badge Badge-73-4.png|Rainer's Badge Badge-48-6.png|Rainer's Badge Rainer Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Rainer Rainer.png|Rainer as a rival in Swordplay Showdown S-R-S Miis.jpg|Rainer in the Middle 2018-01-13 (22).png 2018-01-14 (10).png|Rainer and his teammates Marco and Tatsuaki in Basketball IMG_0227.JPG|Rainer about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-04-05 (7).png|Rainer in Swordplay Speed Slice Badge-2-5.png|Rainer's badge Badge-61-0.png|Rainer's badge 15319694004821302593384.jpg|Another photo of Rainer as a rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0556.JPG|Rainer playing Basketball at Midnight IMG_0703.JPG|Rainer sword fighting at Dusk 2018-08-29 (1).png|Rainer in Cycling 2018-10-01 (59).png Rainer, Takumi, and Holly participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and David participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 2018-11-03 (63).png David, Theo, and Rainer participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (14).png Rainer and Midori participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Flag Fracas with Kathrin as the referee in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Rainer, Midori, and Theo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Theo, Rainer, and Midori participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Chika, Rainer, Marisa, Miyu, and Barbara featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabi, Chika, Rainer, Akira, and Michael featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rachel, Anna, Sarah, Lucia, and Rainer featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (37).png Anna, Silke, Fumiko, Pierre, Rainer, and Matt featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Cole, Pablo, Rin, Ian, Rainer, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rainer, Oscar, Asami, Giovanna, Cole, and Gwen featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Martin, Rin, and Rainer participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Martin, Rin, and Rainer participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Alex and Rainer both wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Rainer in Bowling.JPG Rainer, Kentaro and Rin participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Rin, Pierre, Sandra and Rainer participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Rainer wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Rainer carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.JPG IMG_1594.jpg|Rainer waving IMG 2475.jpg IMG 2519.jpg IMG 2757.jpg IMG 2545.jpg Sandra, Rainer and Abby participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Rainer, Fumiko and George participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png IMG_2908.jpg|Giovanna with Shinta, Miguel, George, Martin, Marisa, Rainer, and Michael MiitopiaRainerImage.jpg|Rainer in Miitopia. Nelly,_Rachel,_Shinnosuke_and_Rainer_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png|Rainer with Nelly, Rachel, and Shinnosuke in a Wii Party mingame. Alex, Rainer, Rin and Midori participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Julie,_Jackie_and_Rainer_participating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Stephanie,_Rin,_Greg_and_Rainer_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Silke, Eddy, Alisha, Sarah, Abby, Vincenzo, Lucia, Steph, Hiromasa, Ashley, Gabi, Barbara, Martin, Rainer, Michael, Sandra, Shinnosuke, and Emma featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Rainer, Megan, Anna and Nick participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Tommy, Rainer, Hayley and Rachel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Abe, Sandra, Rainer and Hayley participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Rainer, Eduardo and Rachel participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(84).jpg Rainer in Golf.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 2 39 00 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 10 45 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 44 07 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 15 11 PM.png Category:Male Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Mii Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pro Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Top 15 Category:Black Males Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Cinquople Badge Miis Category:Wii CPU Category:Left handed Category:White Skinned Miis